Save It for the Honeymoon
by WonderPickle
Summary: "It was an all black jumpsuit, low cut in the chest, the entire thing squeezing her insides together. She'd gone without the over-the-top tail, but somehow had gotten herself to draw the small dot of a nose and whiskers atop her face." Quintis one-shot.


**Thanks to the lovely Morgan for requesting this. I really appreciate the prompt! :)**

 **This is semi-based off 1x06!**

* * *

She hated this. She hated how tight the material was against her skin. She hated how low it went on her chest. She hated how it shaped her body. She really, really hated it.

But she knew that Toby wouldn't. And she tried to remind herself that was why she was doing this. That was why she was suffering in this god awful costume.

Sometimes she did wonder if this romantic shit was even worth it.

But then Happy pictured his face, coming home from his errands, catching sight of her in this stupid getup. Eyes wide, mouth parted, possibly even a little something else. And she exhaled slowly at her reflection in the mirror.

Okay. Maybe it might be worth it.

She skimmed her hands along her thighs.

It was an all black jumpsuit, low cut in the chest, with the entire thing squeezing her insides together. She'd gone without the over-the-top tail, but somehow had gotten herself to draw the small dot of a nose and whiskers atop her face.

She didn't really look anything like a cat. But then again, that wasn't exactly the point of this anyway.

There wasn't any part of her body that could breathe under this. Everywhere was tight. _Everywhere_.

It was really freaking awful.

He'd better appreciate the hell out of this, or else she wasn't going to subject herself to something like this again.

With a small sigh, she positioned the headband and connected ears atop her hair.

Just in time, the front door opened, and his voice spilled into the apartment as he entered. "Darling," he called, "I'm home."

And despite all the negative thoughts swamping her brain, her lip quirked upwards at his arrival. She gave a final look into the mirror before deciding to exit the bathroom and step into the living room.

He talked to her although in the kitchen, and she started to hear the shuffling of brown paper grocery bags.

Happy perched herself on the edge of the couch cushions. "Hey, doc, I gotta show you something."

"Can it wait? I have a surprise for you," he replied.

"No. I called it first, dummy. Get in here."

Toby sighed. Nonetheless, though, he obeyed, and walked through the kitchen door.

Happy didn't know how to hell to make her face appear more attractive, so she settled for slightly raising her brows and tilting her chin.

And, just as she'd expected, he was caught completely off guard upon his first glance at her. She was able to see his eyes go from surprised to exuberant in a matter of seconds. His lips did part, pupils did widen, like she'd thought, and he also gave an enormous smirk.

There. That was why it was worth it.

"Surprise."

His tone went low as he glimpsed at the entirety of her outfit, from the steep scoop that exposed some of her chest, to the way it stuck like a damn second skin to her toned leg muscles. "My surprise is that I picked up a pizza from that place you like on my way home. But your surprise is _much_ better."

Happy pushed herself upwards, into a standing position. "When we dressed up for Ralph on Halloween a few years ago, you said it was hot. And I thought since you liked the cat thing so much, we could take this on the honeymoon."

His features deepened with excited awe, taking a gradual pace closer to her. "You remembered that?"

"Well, yeah." She ran her hands across the suit. "But I figured we'd need to test it out first."

Toby continued to step towards her, mouth stretching up to the bottoms of his earlobes. "Happy Quinn," his voice was guttural again, "you are truly the perfect woman."

She matched his grin. "You wanna come over here and prove you mean that?"

Biting his lower lip, he nodded slowly, striding directly in front of where she was sitting. "I think I do." He then proceeded to lean in, softly pressing their mouths together. Without hesitation, she kissed him with the same intimacy. And a preceding smile blossomed in the process. "God, you look good in that suit," he murmured.

"Are you gonna keep talking, or are you gonna keep kissing me?"

But Happy didn't even wait for his reply. Passing a breathy laugh into his mouth, she fisted his thin t-shirt into her fingers, pulling his head onto hers once more.

Toby started to run his tongue along the outside of her lips, but she kept them firm, not giving him permission to enter. He released a soft groan in response. He tried again, though she remained unyielding, enjoying him trying to take it from her.

Her arm moved to stretch around his neck. With a second groan, that came out more as a moan, he picked up her legs from underneath. She promptly wrapped them around his hips from each side, bringing his body as close to hers as it could get. Softly, but still retaining hints of intensity behind his touch, he carried her in their current position to the couch.

Setting her down gently against its arm, he remained between her thighs, laying gently atop her figure. But he pulled his lips back, just slightly, to start a trail of kisses down the side of her neck. With each brush of skin, he grew more eager to continue.

"I guess you like the costume," Happy breathed into his hair.

"The ears were the real turn on," he replied against her skin.

She gave him a laugh. "We're definitely saving this for the honeymoon."


End file.
